


Rise to The Challenge

by NaruYuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, kiyoyachi - Freeform, sorta kinda ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruYuki/pseuds/NaruYuki
Summary: A glimpse into a world where Kiyoko was a track star on Karasuno's high school team and Hitoka was the manager
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rise to The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old oneshot I wrote. I think I published it on Wattpad, but took it down. I'm not really a big fan of how I executed this, but it's whatever. I'm not gonna be rewriting this because I have more fun ideas to work on.  
> Anyway, even tho I'm not a big fan of it there's no reason for it to just sit in google docs and collect dust, so I'm posting it! If you do see this tho, stay tuned for some more kiyoyachi fics that I'm currently working on. I'm 100% certain they will be much better than this :)

Shimizu Kiyoko was Karasuno’s track and field club star. She had made it to nationals. Despite being a third year and loved by those at her school for her looks and her accomplishments, she still had a few troubling flaws. It had been required that she join a relay, at least that’s what her coach said. The only problem was that she wasn’t entirely fond of relays. It wasn’t because of the need to pass the baton, or because she had to anchor, and it wasn’t even the fact that it involved teamwork. Well, maybe the teamwork thing was a bit of the reason why. Kiyoko just didn’t want to race with the other people in her track and field club. She was too focused on herself to worry about them. There was one exception, though. Yachi Hitoka, the team’s manager. Maybe it was the fact that she didn’t have to speak to Hitoka like she had to speak to the other members, maybe because she always handed her a towel and her bottle of water when she needed it, but one of the reasons was definitely because she was cute.

Kiyoko and Hitoka had developed a relationship, even outside of school hours. Her feelings for the team manager were beginning to grow beyond an innocent crush.

“Shimizu,” her fingers clamped onto her bottle when her coach spoke, “you should start stretching before they put the starting blocks out.” Kiyoko just looked at her coach without a word. She cut her eyes at him when he turned his back and despite having already stretched, she decided that she would stretch again just to pass the time and keep her nerves down.

After a few minutes, Kiyoko spotted Hitoka heading in her direction.

“Shimizu-senpai…” Hitoka kneeled down next to her.

“What’s up, Hitoka-chan?” Kiyoko sat up from her stretch.

“I, uh, just wanted to get your glasses.”

“Hmm? Oh, I still have them on,” she let out a light chuckle before taking her glasses off. She folded the arms and gently placed them into Hitoka’s open palm. Hitoka stood up and Kiyoko got up with her.

“Hey, how about a good luck kiss?” Kiyoko suddenly said. Hitoka just blinked at Kiyoko, as if what she had said hadn’t registered just yet.

“H-Huh?” Hitoka cheeks flushed red and the bottle she had in her hand almost popped open. The two stared at each other. The silence between them was making Kiyoko anxious so she just forced a smile and a laugh out. Kiyoko was about to say something but it was announced that the runners would have to take their places at the starting blocks.

“Ah, it’s time for me to go…” Kiyoko didn’t know what else to say, so she turned away from Hitoka and jogged to her place. The runners were given about a minute for warm-ups. She adjusted her starting block to what felt comfortable. She took off a few times to make sure she was golden and then waited.

“On your marks,” came loudly from a megaphone. Kiyoko took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. She squeezed her eyes shut and slapped her hands onto her cheeks. She had gotten into the habit of smacking her cheeks that she no longer winced at the stinging. She headed to her starting block, lightly slapping her thighs before getting in place. She held her position for about 30 seconds until all of the other runners got into place and the audience settled down.

“Set,” Kiyoko raised herself into a ready position. About a second later the gun went off as well as Kiyoko. The air pumped furiously through Kiyoko’s lungs. Useless numbers went through her head as she ran. The numbers were to keep her focused or they were to distract her from focusing too hard. It was easier for her to just run the race on autopilot. Not worrying about whether or not she knocked down the hurdles or what place she was in, it was just getting over the hurdles. Kiyoko had cleared four of the ten hurdles in her way. She hadn’t knocked down a single one. This race was just like any other she had run.

_ ‘Hitoka’ _

She had cleared the jump… Except she felt her foot hit something solid. She held her breath, and her heart clenched. Sure, her body knew what was happening but her brain hadn’t caught up just yet. She had rolled over onto her back and her eyes slowly opened to see the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. There was nothing but the sky. No sound, no pain, just blue.

_‘Aah… I must’ve fallen…’_ was what went through her head. Kiyoko closed her eyes. There was no sight, no feeling, only the sound of her name being called by a familiar voice.

_ “...yoko…” _

_ “Kiyoko…” _

“Shimizu Kiyoko-san!”

“Mm…” Kiyoko’s eyes fluttered open. Kiyoko leaned her head up, her neck was sore from the position it was in. She groaned and rubbed her fingers over it. Kiyoko turned her head to her right to see Hitoka’s sweet face.

“Hey… you nodded off while I was watering the plants,” Hitoka explained, “I didn’t think it would take me that long.” Hitoka paused for a moment before continuing on another topic. “You looked like you were having a pretty eventful dream.” Kiyoko nodded in response. She ran her hand over her face and realised her glasses weren’t there. When she looked back at Hitoka, she had them in her hands. Hitoka smiled and placed them on her face.

“What was it about?” She asked. Kiyoko furrowed her brows in thought. She looked down at her sketchbook and then back to Hitoka.

“I… don’t remember… but, you were in it.”


End file.
